Partners
by clare.kaitlyn
Summary: When Eli and Clare have a crush on eachother but don't tell eachother,... They end up getting paired up for a project. Will things ever be normal?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Just a silly crush.

Clare's POV-

How can I like him? It's only been a week and I already like him? Why? I sighed as I walked with Alli and she seemed to notice.  
"Whats wrong, Clare?" Alli asked.  
I just shook my head and bit my bottom lip "Just, So that guy..Eli. I already like him, and it's only been a week of knowing him. And, I'm confused."  
Alli giggled, "Clare it's probably just alittle crush. You' ll get over it. Just watch. I'll be right." Clare nodded and put her books in her locker and walked to lunch with Alli. As soon as I got in the lunch I spotted Eli with Adam. Alli and I made our way to a table and sat down to eat our lunch. We were about five tables away from Eli and Adam but I swear I felt like I was sitting right by Eli. I had butterflies and I was blushing, I don't know why though. Alli looked at me and started laughing.  
"Clare, calm down hes five tables away. Just, act like hes not here." I smiled but I alls I thought about was his lips on mine. Why must he give me this effect? I thought to myself, looking at my food and taking small bites at a time. It felt like two hours in the lunch room when really, it was only ten minutes of being there. Finally the bell rang and me and Alli made our way to class. I had English and Alli had Math. I walked into the classroom and my heart stopped. Eli. Sitting in the desk right infront of mine. I sighed softly and walked to my desk, putting my books on my desk. I tried to act like Eli wasn't here, But he was and I couldn't help but bite on my lip as I thought bad thoughts. _Eli, shirtless...In my room. on my bed, with me our lips moving in a needing kiss. _Stop it Clare, you can't be thinking like that, its not right. But then yet, It felt like it was right.

Eli's POV-  
In English class, Clare Edwards sat behind me. She was beautiful. I've been attracted to her, But I can't tell her. It's only been a week! It's not normal to like someone that quick. Or is it..? I wanted to turn around to talk to her, but what should I say. I don't wanna sound like an idiot but I don't wanna sound creepy either. I decided to try and talk to her. I turned around and she was working on lastnights homework. I traveled down to her paper but my eyes stopped at her creamy breast. She was wearing a V neck dress and you can see the valley down her breast perfectly. She looked up at me and smiled so I smirked back. Trying to stay calm and not think about it.  
"H-Hi." i stuttered out.  
She giggled, "Hello. Eli, thats your name right?"  
I smirked and nodded. "Thats my name and you are... Clare?"  
She smiled softly, "Thats right. Clare Edwards."  
"Elijah Goldsworthy, but I'd preffer you'd call me Eli."  
She nodded. "Alright. Sound good."  
I smirked and turned back around when the teacher; came in with fake babies? I raised a brow.  
"Whats with the babies?" I said out loud.  
"Great question, . We are going to start a new project using fake babies. I will pair you each up with a partner and you guys have to take care of the baby as if it were your own." She smiled and clapped her hands together. "First pair; Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards." I swear my heart stopped.  
"W-what?!" I choked out.  
"You heared me, you and Miss Edwards are now married with a baby." My mouth dropped in a O shape. Was she serious? Me and Clare have be partners? Of all people the girl I liked was my partner? Oh joy...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Fake Marriage"

Clare's POV-  
When Ms. Daws said me and Eli were partners and married my heart started to race so fast I felt like I was going to faint.  
"Now, Ms. Edwards and Mr. Goldsworthy, come up."  
As Eli and I made our way up to the front of the room slowy she pulled out fake rings.  
"What color would you two like to be?" She asked.  
"Black?" Eli looked at me.  
I just nodded and she gave Eli my ring and gave me his.  
"Now, you two will get married right here." She smiled.  
"W-what?! Do we have to k-kiss...?" I asked and looked at Eli shyly.  
"Yes, yes you will."  
With that word, my breathe was caught in my throat.  
"Now, Do you Eli Goldsworthy take Clare Edwards as your fake wife?"  
He nodded, "I-I Do..."  
"And Do you Clare Edwards, take Eli Goldswortyh as your fake husband?"  
"I do..." I said shyly.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Eli you may kiss the bride." Seh beammed at us. I swear as if it was all planned.  
Eli began to lean in slowly, as did I. When our lips touched they felt like they were on fire. Like, it was meant to happen then and there. Our lips began to move in a slow kiss. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him and I responded by wraping my arms around his neck, moving closer. As a couple people cleared their throats Eli pulled away, blushing slightly, I already knew I was blushing.  
"Wow..." Eli softly muttered.  
I smiled slightly and walked back to my desk, Eli trailing after me to take his seat.

Eli's POV-  
Wow... I just kissed Clare. As soon as I was gonna bring the tongue out to play, people started to clear their throats so I pulled away and Clare had a shocked look on her face. I couldn't believe Ms. Daws actually were making people kiss. It's kinda, weird but alright. After everyone got 'married' Ms. Daws started handing out the fake babies. I had to admit, they looked real. She gave the baby to Clare and I turned around to look at Clare. She was still blushing madly from the kiss earlier.  
"Now kids, it's your choice on the sex of the baby. And you guys can give it a name if you'd like." She smiled, "You have thirty minutes to talk it over."  
"So uh... A girl or boy?" I asked.  
"Can we have a girl, please? I have the

perfect name!" Clare said happily.  
I chuckled at her, "Sure, what name?"  
"Rebecca Rose Goldsworthy." She said and caught the lastname, "You know, because obviously you are the father now.." She said and blushed slightly.  
I nodded, "Alright. Nice name, Edwards. Or shall I say... ." I smirked as she bushed wildly.  
"U-uh... T-thank you, ." She smirked and pecked mt lips, playing along. I blushed and smirked back.  
"My oh my, . Fiesty are we? I like it." I chuckled  
"Maybe I am, you tell me." She smirked and breathed on my neck, causing me to shiver, "Playing are we, ?" She whispered in my ear, "I like to _play." _She smirked, knowing her plan was working.  
"I bet you do." I just relized people were staring and I looked her nodding E

Clare's POV-  
_I can't believe people were staring! That's so rude! _I looked down at Eli's pants and saw he had an erection. I giggled and whispered in his ear when everyone stopped staring, "Looks like you've got a problem.." I nodded toward little Eli. Eli blushed.  
"I see that, All your fault . I let it slide this time but next time, you my wife will be helpping solve the problem." He said looking into my eyes.  
"Oh will I?" I rubbed my hand in his iner thigh.  
He let out a soft moan, covering it to were only me and him can hear it, " Yes you will." He bit his lip, growing hard and got up to go to the bathroom to solve his problem I caused. I smirked to myself, _This is the best day ever! Now alls I need, is to get Eli to my house... _

Eli's POV-  
I can't believe the girl people call _Saint Clare_ gave me a bonor. And made _me_ solve it myself! I waited at Morty for Clare, knowing she was coming from the letter she left earlier

_Dear_

I will come over to your hearse after school and maybe we can take care of Rebecca today together? ;) I'll be looking forward to this partnership.

Love, your 

She was, wow. This girl was amazing. But only the future holds what we'll really be doing at my house tonight. _Alone._


End file.
